Talk:Baron Flynt
The short cutscene introducing Baron Flynt mentions that his "cigarette" is for "medicinal purposes", correct? If so, I'd say it's reasonable to conclude it is in fact NOT a cigarette... --Aelwrath45 21:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) He never stole the Vault key. The Crimson Lance forced Tannis to lie to you, so they could eliminate the bandit leader. ::Ash he also looks like ash and that would explain the "boom stick" business. see: Evil Dead. Dr. Clayton Forrestor It's worth noting that Tannis' story of Flynt's employment and dog punching was all just a lie that Steele came up with. He has nothing at all to do with Tannis since he's actually an ex prison warden and not an assistant, and she has no dog. As such, it shouldn't be in his actual background info. 00:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Medicinal Someone just removed: "(This is most likely meant to indicate that it is a marijuana joint)." I thought it was a fairly obvious reference to medicinal marijuana. --Lagged 04:00, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I got the Woody Harrelson reference from here: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Borderlands. Mensahero 13:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Categories is he not an enemy and a boss? Dr. Clayton Forrestor 09:08, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Strategy Why is the strategy section here? It should be on article for The Final Piece. -- WarBlade 04:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) A clone of him under the "4th piece" box Get to the throne. Wait for the box to rise from the floor. Crouch and walk around the box. From a corner, look into the "elevator shaft" from where the box rose. There's a copy of Flynt standing there, though this one does not move and bullets pass through him. Baron attacking early You can, in fact, whip out a sniper rifle/highly accuracy + zoom shotgun/etc. and shoot Baron Flynt immediately after the cutscene introducing him, but it'll result in him starting to shoot at you right then and continuing until you kill him. I thought it was a useless bit of information, but his first burst killed a couple of the Psychos in the first wave, so it could be useful. Or not. -- 17:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I find this information really useful for my "Flynt Farming", that is, killing Baron Flynt in dire hopes of getting a new Boom Stick. I go up Thor's elevator, then just snipe Flynt. He shoots at me and I watch the explosions from his shots. If they are elemental, I proceed to kill him and get his weapon. If not, then I exit, rinse, and repeat. Tellegro 04:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) 04:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) "Come get some" In my opinion, specially given the several references to famous shooters and RPGs, "Come get some" is more likely a quote from Duke Nukem. The fact that Gearbox and 2K are working on Duke Nukem Forever points toward that, in my opinion. 19:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :(I'm in ur message, fixin ur text box) --Azaram 13:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Quotes I'm not sure about the last quote. I don't seem to remember any f-bombs in game, although considering how much I curse such language may not even stand out to me anymore. I don't want to undo the edit if it's legit, but it would be the place to slip in a little "vandalism" without it getting noticed too much given all the rest of the profanity. I'm {fact} tagging it for now until we can confirm/deny. -- 12:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Background The lie about a fourth Vault key piece should not be in the background, as it is untrue. Before the mission, he is never mentioned by Tannis, also, she only talks about having one Vault key fragment, which she gives to Crazy Earl(along with her underwear, for unknown, and never explained reasons). Krom then steals it from Crazy Earl, but Flynt is never directly in possession of a Vault Key piece, only indirectly through his lieutenant Krom. Tannis never mentioned him in her Journals, or having a second Vault key fragment, which if she had a second piece, she most certaintly would have said something about it in her Journals, cause if there were four pieces she would have had half of the Vault key by that point. AND if he had stolen a Vault key fragment, she would have certaintly stated as much in her Journals. PyroMerc 16:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It is a lie, but is still part of the story. The story is written this way to keep the player out of the loop until you have finished the game. That said, after reading the page completely, this info is mentioned in another section of the page. 17:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I feel that being truthful to the character is important, and I say that as a writer. Putting that in the Background section is inappropriate, but it does belong in the Involvement section, because that is his involvement in the story. PyroMerc 23:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) terminology It's CLEARLY a joint, I dont know why we're arguing over this. And who calls it a "marijuana cigarette"? O_o :as stated in the undo summary, this is an international wikia. a colloquialism used by some countries, cultures, generations, etc. may not be accessible to all other countries, et al. the term "joint" has many divergent uses but the term "marijuana cigarette" is the original verbage, coined in the late 1930's, and cannot be misinterpreted. 17:15, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Is Baron a Clint Eastwood reference, from the movie Gran Torino? Don't know if this is the best place to post this or what ever, apologies in advance if I messed this up Skrudge (talk) 06:35, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Bros? I'm new here, and I have no idea how to go aboutthis, but on Captain Flynt's page, it states that him and Baron are brothers, so I guessed this page should be updated as well, just put something under notes, just for consistency. Dave780 (talk) 20:36, January 7, 2017 (UTC) :yeah, info here wasn't updated for a long time. :by the way, I just recently made little post about it on tumblr x. :MtMB (talk) 22:07, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Zane Flynt Thought someone should update this wiki considering his brother is one of the playable characters in Borderlands 3. Dunno why it's protected but I can't do the edits required. DakotaS234 (talk) 23:05, October 11, 2019 (UTC)